


Любовник

by Evilfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy





	Любовник

Кроули ей не нравится. Кроули – одна сплошная нелепость, по какому-то недоразумению облаченная в демонический облик. Кроули слабак и трус, только и может, что убегать от нее и подначивать Винчестеров. На большее не способен. По определению.  
  
Кроули не воин, он подлец, из тех, что восхищают. Но Абаддон не восхищена. Трус остается трусом, и удар из-за спины не делает его храбрее или сильнее. Хотя, Абаддон и сама любит бить в спину, но покажите ей того, кто не любит.  
  
Кроули ничтожество. Не Король (какой из него король, помилуйте), а обычный торгаш. Во что он превратил Ад?! Кто теперь демоны?! Они похожи на тупых офисных клерков, коммивояжеров, трясущихся от одного звука имени Винчестеров. От звука имени Кроули. От упоминания ангелов. Впрочем, чего ждать от армии, возглавляемой трусом и ничтожеством?  
  
В подвале пахнет плесенью и гниющей плотью. Абаддон усмехается, глядя на связанного Кроули. Тот приподнимает брови и смотрит с немым вопросом и насмешкой одновременно. Кроули - чертов клоун!   
  
Кроули некрасив. Не то чтобы для демона имеет значение человеческий облик. Но Кроули некрасив на ее взгляд, и Абаддон это ужасно радует.  
  
Кроули был человеком когда-то. Дерьмовым человеком, думает Абаддон и сверкает глазами. Она опасна и красива, она – Королева. Она сильна и бесстрашна. Лучше Кроули во всех отношениях. Превосходит во всем.   
  
Вот только на губах Кроули остается насмешливо-надменная ухмылка, и Абаддон хочет согнать её с лица любым возможным способом. Она уродовала его лицо, разбивала его губы в кровь, заставляла жрать соль и запивать святой водой. Но Кроули продолжал ухмыляться.  
  
— Знаешь, что в тебе не так? — спрашивает Кроули. Его голос охрип, он говорит с остановками и отдышкой. Но в нем сквозят насмешливые нотки превосходства.   
  
— Заткнись, — Абаддон не собирается слушать его речи. Но слушает, вдавливая длинные ногти в ладони с такой силой, что начинает капать кровь. — Заткнись, трус.  
  
— Я не трус, Абаддон, — отзывается Кроули. — Но я и не воин. Я любовник. И я всегда осторожен.  
  
Они молчат. Абаддон хочет со всей силы ударить его по губам, которые часто касались чужих для заключения сделки. По губам, которые Абаддон возненавидела всем сердцем. Она хочет сказать, что он частенько забывает об осторожности, раз попался ей. Она много чего хочет с ним сделать.  
  
— Я Король, хочешь ты того или нет, — продолжает Кроули. Его голос льется в уши, и Абаддон ненавидит это. Действительно ненавидит.   
  
— Знай свое место, ничтожество, — терпение заканчивается, и Абаддон хватает его за подбородок, сжимая так сильно, как только может. Кроули продолжает ухмыляться ей в лицо. Он боится, Абаддон чувствует. Он боится и усмехается. «Я любовник» - висит между ними, густое, тяжелое и притягательное. И Абаддон ухмыляется в ответ, почему-то принимая его правила.  
  
Возможно, Кроули слабак и трус. Возможно, он ничтожество. Возможно, он некрасив (хотя Абаддон уже ни в чем не уверена). Но зато Кроули прекрасный любовник. И Абаддон не собирается ему уступать.  
  
Тем более, сражения в горизонтальной плоскости куда приятнее прочих.


End file.
